Mamoru Miyano
|image = |kanji = 宮野 真守 |romaji = Miyano Mamoru |aka =Mamo (by other voice actors and fans) |gender =Male |birthday = June 8, 1983 |age = 36 |occupation = Singer-songwriter, music producer, record producer, musician, actor, voice actor |affiliation = Aoni Production |roles = Rin Matsuoka }} Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守 Miyano Mamoru) is a Japanese voice actor and singer born in Saitama Prefecture (now Saitama City), Japan. He is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. He voices Rin Matsuoka in the Free! series, and performs the ending themes SPLASH FREE, FUTURE FISH, and GOLD EVOLUTION, along with other voice actors of the main characters, Nobunaga Shimazaki, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Tsubasa Yonaga and Daisuke Hirakawa, together known as STYLE FIVE. Music |track1title = SPLASH FREE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track1arranger = Yasushi Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei)|track2info = (with Haruka and Makoto) }} |track1title = Break Our Balance |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = R・O・N |track1arranger = R・O・N |track2title = Aqua Gate |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track2arranger = Yasushi Watanabe }} |track1title = EVER BLUE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yakusuke Itagi |track1arranger = Yakusuke Itagi |track2title = SPLASH FREE |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Tatsuya Kato |track2arranger = Tatsuya Kato }} |track1title = VISION |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Koshiro Honda |track1arranger = Koshiro Honda |track2title = GO ALL OUT!! |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Takeshi Masuda |track2arranger = Takeshi Masuda }} |track1title = REAL WAVE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Takashi Saeki |track1arranger = Takashi Saeki |track2title = Kitto Wasurenai |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Kensuke Okamoto |track2arranger = Kensuke Okamoto }} |track1title = FUTURE FISH |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Koshiro Honda |track1arranger = Koshiro Honda, TAKAROT |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei)|track2info = (with Haruka and Makoto) |track2title = NEO BLUE BREATHING |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = TAKAROT, FUNK UCHINO |track2arranger = TAKAROT }} |track1title = Over the Dream |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = R・O・N |track1arranger = R・O・N |track2title = Gratefully |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Koshiro Honda |track2arranger = Koshiro Honda }} |track1title = Clear Blue Departure |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Sosuke, Aiichiro and Momotaro) }} |track1title = RISING FREE |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yasushi Watanabe |track1arranger = Yasushi Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei) }} |track1title = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Keita Miyoshi |track1arranger = Keita Miyoshi |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = What Wonderful Days!! |track2lyricist = Saori Codama |track2composer = Keita Miyoshi, Yusuke Itagaki |track2arranger = Keita Miyoshi, Yusuke Itagaki |track2info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Sosuke, Aiichiro, Momotaro, Seijuro, Gou, Miho and Goro) }} |track1title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track1arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei) }} |track1title = Blue Destination |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Ikuya, Asahi, Nagisa and Rei) }} |track1title = Kizuna wo Tsurete |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Shunsuke Tanaka |track1arranger =Shunsuke Tanaka }} |track1title = Blue Destination |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Tatsuya Kato |track1arranger = Tatsuya Kato |track1info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Ikuya, Asahi, Nagisa and Rei) |track2title = BRAVE DREAM |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track2info = (with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei) }} |track1title = GOLD EVOLUTION |track1lyricist = Saori Codama |track1composer = Yuki Honda, Miki Watanabe |track1arranger = Masatomi Waki, Miki Watanabe |track1info = (with Haruka) }} Navigation |color2=#f4ab8a }} Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:People Category:Cast Category:Seiyū Category:Main Character Seiyū Category:Rin Matsuoka Category:Aoni Production